Harry Potter, The Prisoner of Azkaban and the Transfer Student
by The Forgetful Bel
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself on the Hogwarts Express with his two best friends and meets a new transfer student. The student claims he's from the Tenebris School of Magical Craft, but Hermione has never heard of it. When questioned about his past, the student has surprisingly little to offer. What is this student hiding? Contains an OC. Takes place in third year. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, The Prisoner of Azkaban and the Transfer Student**

Author's Note: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any Harry Potter characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own fun. Any characters that you don't recognize however, I do own. (I will try to keep the OCs to a minimum) Note that this doesn't start off at the Dursley's, since I don't want to reiterate the book too much. I haven't read the books in forever, but I'm using the internet to help me out with plot points I've forgotten. I did however, summarize what I skipped over to remind people of plot. Don't worry, the skipping should pretty much stop once they're in Hogwarts, hehe.

I also wanted to point out that this is NOT slash and until I decide otherwise all pairings will be canon.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Dursleys and Dementors**

Harry still couldn't believe his good fortune after the horrible summer he'd had. Harry was an unusual thirteen year old as he hated going home for the summers and couldn't wait to go back to school. But why anyone would look forward to going home to the _Dursleys_, Harry couldn't imagine.

He thought about what had lead him to where he was currently staying-The Leaky Cauldron-and shook his head as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!" the mirror scolded him in a rather severe voice as Harry jumped about a foot in the air.

Harry obliged by at least trying to straighten his hair out a little, but finally had to give it up as a hopeless cause. His hair, as he had been so often told, was just like his father's which was dark and messy. He brushed his bangs out of his emerald eyes as he spotted the lightning bolt scar just under the fringe. He adjusted his glasses and grinned to himself.

Back home on Privet Drive with the Dursleys, he was just one of _them_, those _freaks_ and he was made to suffer for it. He shuddered as he thought of his most recent stay with them, which had included a visit from Aunt Marge and her bulldog, Ripper.

Aunt Marge, who wasn't actually Harry's aunt, but Uncle Vernon's sister, had been even more unpleasant than usual. Harry would normally have tried to make himself scarce, but Aunt Marge had wanted Harry to be close by so she could give him critical remarks, often comparing him to Dudley and telling him what an ungrateful little brat he was.

Harry had tried his hardest to keep his temper under control, since he had somehow managed to strike a deal with his Uncle Vernon, and if Harry had behaved to his Uncle's satisfaction, his Uncle would sign the permission form from Hogwarts which would allow him to visit the wizarding town of Hogsmeade during the school year at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed as all hope of visiting a wizarding community flew out the window. Aunt Marge had been tipsy as she was drinking at the dinner table after dinner on what was to be her final night at the house on Privet Drive, when she had decided to say some very unflattering things about Harry's parents. It had been bad enough when his Uncle Vernon had told Aunt Marge that Harry had gone to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, but when Marge had started insulting Harry's parents..

Harry clenched his fists and forced himself to take a deep breath. He looked out the window as he heard muggle London mixing with the sounds of Diagon Alley and smiled. He was staying at a room in the Leaky Cauldron thanks to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Harry had nearly had a panic attack when he ran into Fudge after going on the run from the Dursleys.

After the unfortunate incident with Dobby the house elf using a levitating charm the previous year to smash his Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding in the kitchen (all to help Harry, of course), the Ministry of Magic had informed him that any other magic used outside of school would result in his expulsion from Hogwarts. Harry thought this was distinctly unfair as he hadn't done the magic himself, but who would believe a house elf just happened to turn up in his Aunt and Uncle's house on Privet Drive?

After Aunt Marge had started in on Harry's parents, Harry had _tried _to keep his temper, but found that task to be impossible. He had exploded-or rather, nearly exploded his Aunt Marge-as she blew up like a balloon and floated by the ceiling. Uncle Vernon had tried to grab Marge, but Ripper had decided Uncle Vernon was attacking her and sank his sharp teeth into his Uncle's leg.

Harry, still breathing hard from anger and shock, had suddenly realized that this would be considered his second offense, and that the Ministry of Magic would soon be along to snap his wand in half to expel him, and maybe even send him off to Azkaban.

Terrified of what would happen to him when the Ministry showed up, Harry realized that if he wanted anything at all to do with the wizarding world (and remain free from wizard prison) he had to go on the run.

After a wild ride on the Knight Bus (and getting scared out of his wits by a big, black dog before accidentally summoning the wizarding bus), Harry had found that the Minister of Magic was already at the Leaky Cauldron and seemed abnormally worried about the Boy Who Lived and his whereabouts.

Harry frowned as he thought of how relieved Fudge was and how he blew off Harry's concerns about his Aunt with a wave of his hand. Fudge had looked rather uncomfortable when Harry reminded him that it was his second offense-after all, if the Ministry was going to blame a house elf's magic on him, then why wouldn't they blame him when he lost control of his own magic and blew up his somewhat-but-not-really Aunt?

Harry shook his head again as he headed downstairs to a quick breakfast at the bar and wandered out to Diagon Alley. After pulling out his wand in the alley behind the pub and tapping the bricks in the way he had seen Hagrid do a few years ago, he wandered through the archway and into Diagon Alley.

He had already been staying there for some time, and was sitting at a table by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour when he heard a squeal and was engulfed in a hug by something with rather bushy brown hair.

Harry grinned awkwardly as Hermione extracted herself from him. Ron was nearby grinning back.

"Harry! We were looking all over for you-"

"Dad said you blew up your Aunt-"

"-really irresponsible, honestly..!"

Harry could only grin as he listened as his friends were hurriedly trying to speak over one another in their exclamations of seeing him and wondering about the incident with his Aunt.

"I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for awhile now and I've already gotten my books and stuff," he told Hermione and Ron, his two best friends from Hogwarts, which would explain why they hadn't seen Harry purchasing any school things in all the shops they had been looking at.

"Listen," he added as he sensed Hermione about to scold him for the incident with his Aunt, "your Dad works with Fudge, right?" he directed this question at Ron and without waiting for an answer continued on: "Do you know why Fudge let me off? It was my second offense and I thought I was going to be expelled-or worse."

Ron shrugged in an offhand way. "Well, it's you, isn't it? 'Boy Who Lived' and all that. They aren't going to expel _you._ Anyway, you can ask Dad about it yourself since we're all staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione jumped in eagerly, "I convinced Mum and Dad to let me stay too, so we'll all be together before we take the train tomorrow to Hogwarts."

* * *

The next day, Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express, watching as Ron and Hermione both kept giving him worried looks. He gave a slight shrug, slightly annoyed that he couldn't discuss what was worrying them because they were currently sharing the compartment with a shabbily dressed man and what appeared to be a young teenager.

The teen in question didn't seem to notice any of their looks as he stared out the window nervously. Harry glanced over at him, noticing that the boy could be around their age, but that because he was rather short, he could pass for someone younger. Knowing what that felt like urged Harry to speak to him.

He cleared his throat and the boy jumped a little, obviously startled. He looked around at them with slightly wide eyes as if he had just noticed that they were there. Harry noticed that the boy's eyes were a light gray and that something seemed.. off about them. He couldn't quite place what was bothering him though, and then suddenly realized he was staring.

"Erm.. Hello, I'm Harry," Harry said a little nervously. "Harry Potter."

The boy nodded silently, tucking a piece of light blond hair back behind his ear. It was short, but getting a bit longer and looked to be in need of a cut.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione jumped in and indicated Ron, "and this is Ron Weasley." The three of them were squeezed in one side of their compartment while the blond boy and the shabby man were on the other side.

The boy nodded and gave them a small smile. "I'm Leah.. Leah Tessel," he said softly.

"It's nice to meet you Leah," Harry said with a warm smile, drawing Leah's eyes back to him.

Leah nodded in agreement and then seemed inclined to go back to looking out the window. Sunset was nearing, and the lamps were lit as the light was fading in their compartment. Unable to have the seat closest to the window, Leah had to lean around the snoring man a bit to look out. Even though his cheeks seemed to be a bit red, it was obvious that his complexion was normally pale.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione piped up. "You look a little flushed."

Leah pulled away from the window and leaned back in his seat, blushing slightly. "I.. I have sensitive skin," he stuttered a little, looking embarrassed.

Harry looked at him in disbelief. Was he really getting _sunburned _from this small amount of light? Harry looked out the window himself, to see that what light was left was already being covered by dark storm clouds.

"So where are you from?" Ron asked curiously. He hadn't heard of the surname Tessel before, so obviously Leah wasn't from one of the old wizarding families. "Are your parents muggles?"

Leah paused for a second as he considered Ron's question. "I'm.." he started and then trailed off. "My parents are non-magical, yes.." he said with another small smile. "I'm transferring from the Tenebris School of Magical Craft."

Hermione looked confused, a look she wasn't used to wearing. "Tenebris School? I've never heard of that. Where is it?"

Leah shrugged. "The headmaster doesn't want me to say. My.. my mum didn't like that I had to live so far away, so she decided to have me transferred to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, accepting the answer. "I've read all about different magical schools and most of them _do _like hiding their locations. I'm surprised I've never read about the Tenebris School of Magical Craft though.. What is it like? Do you have Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Leah looked embarrassed to be the center of so much attention, and Harry concluded that he must be shy around meeting new people.

Just as Harry was going to rescue Leah from all the questions, the train suddenly came to an abrupt halt and the lamps went out. Everyone looked around in alarm, and then the sound of shuffling could be heard as a few of them stood.

"I'll go see what's going on," Hermione said as she made her way to the compartment door. She slid the door open only to have Neville and Ginny wander in.

"Oh!" Hermione's voice said in surprise.

"Ouch, that's my foot!" a girl's voice replied.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"Don't sit _here,_" Harry's voice said. "_I'm _here."

"Sorry," Neville's voice replied as more shuffling could be heard.

"Oy, don't sit on me!" Ron's voice said, sounding rather annoyed.

Leah stayed silent during the exchanges, but jumped when the man suddenly appeared to wake up.

"Enough!" the voice rose above the babble of talk. The man held out his hands, and blue flames appeared to be floating in them. "I'm going to go up front to the conductor to see what's going on. You all stay here."

"Y-you're Professor Lupin, aren't you? I saw your name on your trunk." Hermione said in a shaky voice as everyone got settled into seats. Leah had scooted over closest to the door to give Ginny and Neville room to squeeze in as Lupin had stood.

Lupin nodded. "Just stay put-" he turned toward the compartment door that had previously been closed after Ginny and Neville made their appearance, but paused as it slid open again.

A darkly cloaked figure appeared to glide into the room a little as it looked around at them all. It was impossible to see the face under the hood, but Harry gulped as he caught sight of a rotting, scabbed hand. The figure swept the hand away, hiding it in the cloak as if it sensed Harry's gaze.

The figure drew a deep, rattling breath and a piercing cold seemed to sweep over the compartment.

Leah gasped out loud as the cold seemed to envelope him. He whimpered as he tried to move away from it, but found that he couldn't move. He closed his eyes tightly as if that would help, but couldn't stop the flood of memories from overwhelming him anyway.

The noise of the train and the rattling breath faded away, as the memory very clearly appeared before him. He was in a dark forest, and was hurrying along a path towards his home. He knew his father would be furious at him for being out so late after dark, but he couldn't help it.

As his feet crunched along noisily while he walked quickly, he didn't notice another figure was in the woods with him. When a small tree branch snapped, he assumed that it had been him, even though he hadn't felt himself step on one. Glancing around in the deep, penetrating dark he wished suddenly he had thought to bring a lamp.

As he resumed walking, he heard the sound of a cloak swishing on the ground and the sound of leaves being disturbed. Drawing his own cloak closer around him, he quickened his pace into a run. In the distance behind him, he also heard running feet.

Fearing the worst, Leah put on a burst of speed. "Mother..! Fath-"

His shouts were abruptly cut off as something lunged itself at him. He barely had time to register that whatever it was felt human, before he felt something tearing into his flesh. He thrashed around desperately, screaming for his parents to help him, but to no avail.

He could only endure the nightmare and the pain as he felt his blood ooze steadily down onto the dirt path underneath him.

He closed his eyes, praying that his death would be quick.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger! I figure if there's a good enough response, I'll continue on with the story. I hope you don't mind Leah. He's a character I had originally made up for roleplaying, but I decided that he would be interesting to insert into the HP world too. I originally wanted to have him be in the fifth year since he's supposed to be around 15 or so, but I decided to make him 13ish instead since I love Professor Lupin so much and didn't want to ruin the story by having Lupin just randomly be there in the fifth year.

I'm also not sure how long the chapters should be. I have a decent start on the second chapter, but only because I was originally going to have one long chapter one, but decided to split it up into two chapters. Where I stopped for the first chapter seemed like a good stopping place to me and it is such a cliffhangery sentence that it looked weird just having it continue on after that. So if you could tell me if the chapters are too long/too short that'd be great. :) Chapter two is coming along and should be out in a few days or so, depending on how tired major overtime at work makes me. Oh, and if you're confused about Leah, that's alright. He's supposed to be a little mysterious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter, The Prisoner of Azkaban and the Transfer Student**

Author's Note: Thanks for the person/people who are following this story and reviewed! To those who don't particularly care for the first chapter, I did say that I would reiterate what I skipped over, but I want to make it clear that things WILL change, and the skipping will stop once they get to Hogwarts. I'm not sure what all I'm going to change exactly, but I know throwing a random character into the mix will force things to change anyway. I also realize I skipped a Malfoy moment on the train where he was supposed to be bothering Harry and company, so I apologize for that. I guess I got too excited over the dementor attack. I also wanted to point out that I think there definitely isn't enough time with Snape in this book, considering the history he has with Lupin and Black, so I want to see if I could find a way to incorporate him more in the story. We'll see how it works out. (I admit, I've grown fonder of him from fan fiction.. Before I didn't really care for him at all.)

Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious, there's spoiler warnings for the entire book. So if you haven't read the book, then be warned!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Hogwarts Arrival and An Additional Sorting**

When Leah opened his eyes again, the train compartment was lit and he felt hands on him, that were trying to shake him awake.

He gasped, still thinking of that horrible attack and tried to push the hands away.

"..Get off me..!" his normally quiet voice came out in a panicky, shrill tone that he didn't recognize. To everyone's surprise, he was able to quickly push Professor Lupin away.

He backed into the compartment seat by the door and was startled to realize that his cheeks were damp. He drew in a shuddering breath as he looked around the compartment with wide eyes to see that he wasn't in a forest, but instead was on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone around him looked terribly shaken too, but they were all looking between him and Harry Potter, who also appeared to have fallen to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Professor Lupin asked in a concerned tone as Harry managed to stand and resume his seat next Ron and Hermione. Lupin gave a concerned look to Harry and then made a move to go towards Leah again, stopping when Leah flinched.

Leah's lower lip trembled as his eyes filled with tears. They spilled down his cheeks as he hurriedly tried to wipe them away.

"Here, eat this. It will help you feel better," Lupin said as he pulled a large chocolate bar from his pocket. He split it up into several pieces, giving Harry and Leah both a particularly large piece. "I need to have a word with the conductor, I'll be right back."

Leah didn't move from his spot on the floor as he eyed the chocolate warily. He sincerely doubted that it would make him feel any better. After reliving _that _what possibly could?

More tears fell down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and saw the forest again. Why did he have to be reminded of that now? He opened them again to see everyone's gaze was still on him.

He shakily got to his feet and tripped on his robes, conveniently falling backwards into the seat he had been sitting on previously. He wiped his eyes again and averted his gaze. He could already see Hermione's pitying gaze move from him to Ginny as she tried to comfort her.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry looked around the compartment to see that Leah looked as terrible as he felt. At least he hadn't started crying.. Feeling bad for even thinking the thought, he turned back to Ron. "What happened?"

"Well.." Ron looked awkward. "That weird cloaked thing came in here and sort of looked around. It got real cold in here, and then you sort of.. had a fit.. and fell to the ground."

"Leah had one too," Hermione said with a nervous quiver in her voice, "he fell to the ground shortly after you, Harry."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, you should've seen it! He curled up into a ball and was whimpering." Upon seeing the look on Leah's face he hurriedly added, "Not that I blame him! That thing.. it.. made me feel awful.."

"Like you'd never be cheerful again," Neville added glumly.

Leah wiped the wetness from his face as he tried to stop his eyes from filling with more tears. He looked around as if he still thought that cloaked being would appear again at any moment.

A confused look crossed his face as he still held the chocolate in his hands.

"Wh-where is it?" he asked softly as his voice trembled a bit, "What.. what was it?"

Harry looked over at Leah who looked dreadfully pale and still a little shaky. He could feel a cold sweat on himself and he felt terrible, so he could only imagine how Leah felt, as Leah had been the one closest to it, besides Professor Lupin.

"Oh, it was so cool!" Ron said gaining enthusiasm again. "When you two fell on the ground, Professor Lupin got real angry and told it 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks', and when it wouldn't leave he cast a spell and shot some silvery stuff at it. Then it just turned around and left."

Leah looked at Ron uncertainly. "It.. it left? From a single spell?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, it must have been a pretty good spell."

Harry wiped some of the sweat off his forehead with a shaking hand. "But what was it?"

Everyone jumped as the compartment door suddenly opened again.

"It was a dementor," Professor Lupin said as he stepped back into the compartment. He looked around to see everyone still holding their chocolate. He smiled faintly at them.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate. Go on, eat it. It'll help."

Harry bit into his chocolate and was surprised to find that he immediately felt warmer. Warmth flooded his body and into his fingertips. With a small grin, he stuffed the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.

The others started to do the same, but Leah looked down at his chocolate doubtfully.

"Go on," Professor Lupin urged, looking over at Leah. "You too."

With a small sigh, Leah stuffed the chocolate into his mouth. He made a face and seemed to make an effort to chew and swallow it. After he swallowed it he still looked just as pale and shaken as before, but now with a touch of green as though the chocolate wasn't agreeing with him.

"Now, I've been up front to speak to the conductor and we're going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon. You should all get changed into your school robes."

The rest of the ride was quiet as everyone remained silent. Leah had finally managed to stop silently crying before the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station and Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage while Hermione struggled to get her new cat, Crookshanks, into his basket. Ron made sure he had his rat Scabbers and they all stood to get off the train.

Harry looked over at Leah and realized that while they all had some sort of pet, Leah had nothing. In fact, the only thing Leah did have was a very worn out cloak fastened over his Hogwarts uniform. Leah's gaze turned to Harry as if sensing that Harry was watching him. Embarrassed to be caught studying the new student and a little preoccupied with the recent events on the train, Harry hurried off to join Ron and Hermione who had already left the compartment.

As they all stepped off the train they realized it was absolutely freezing outside as the rain was pouring down in icy sheets. Everyone shivered and they quickly moved towards the carriages, when a familiar shout rang through the air.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way! O'er here!"

Harry and the others looked over to see the gigantic outline of Hagrid in the rain on the other side of the platform gesturing for the first years to come over to him for their journey across the lake.

Hagrid saw the trio and grinned at them while he waved a gigantic hand. "Alrigh' you three?" he called over the heads of the first years.

Seeing Leah's slightly confused look, Hermione felt the need to explain while Harry grinned and waved back at Hagrid.

"All the new students travel across the lake. They get the best view of the castle that way," she frowned at the rain while she spoke, "but even with magic, I don't think it's very wise to do so in all this rain."

"They probably don't have other arrangements," muttered Harry as they went to make their way to the carriages, following the rest of the school.

Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed a carriage for themselves, while Leah lagged behind, uncertain of where to go. He stopped short when he spotted the carriages and his eyes widened in fear.

Ron looked out to see Leah hesitating in the rain and rolled his eyes. "Oy, are you coming or not? Haven't you ever seen horseless carriages before?! Come on, it's cold!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed at him as Leah started guiltily and climbed inside. She gave Leah a friendly smile, which Leah tried to return but found he couldn't.

The carriage ride to Hogwarts was rather silent, with Harry and Leah caught up in memories brought up from the visit from the dementor and Hermione looking at Ron huffily for being rude.

The carriage soon passed through the wrought iron gates which were guarded by two dementors. Harry leaned back and closed his eyes as the coldness threatened to engulf him.

Sitting across from Ron and Harry and next to Hermione, Leah shuddered as he felt the cold emptiness from the brief passing of the dementors. A sob escaped from his throat as the image of a dark forest hazily entered his mind. Before the memory could take shape however, they were through and the carriage stopped at their destination.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

Leah nodded, looking a little lost as if he wasn't sure he should be there after all. He raised a trembling hand to his eyes and hastily wiped them. Not looking entirely convinced, Hermione exited the carriage with Ron.

Harry gestured for Leah to leave first, so he did and Harry followed behind him.

As Harry stepped off he heard an entirely too gleeful voice nearby.

"Is it true what Longbottom's saying? That you _fainted _Potter? You and the new student?"

Harry looked over to see Malfoy flanked by his two flunkies-er _friends _Crabbe and Goyle. They cracked their knuckles menacingly in case Harry was getting any ideas.

Leah's lip trembled much to his embarrassment and he looked down at the ground, unable to say much of anything.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry snarled.

"Aww, did the ickle dementors scare little Potter? Are you going to _cry _like the little crybaby over there?" Malfoy sneered in response.

Harry glanced over to see that Leah looked to be on the verge of tears again. His irritation turned to puzzlement for a second. Why would the dementors affect him so strongly?

"I _said-_" Harry started, but a voice interrupted him.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Lupin got off from the carriage behind theirs and walked over by them. He looked at Malfoy with a frown.

Malfoy looked Lupin up and down, taking in the appearance of Lupin's shabby robes.

"Oh, of course not.. _Professor._" Malfoy said condescendingly, implying that the word barely fit shabby Professor Lupin.

"Well then, run along. You have to get to the feast." Lupin said, pretending he hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary.

Casting one last glare at Malfoy, Harry went to go inside with Ron and Hermione. Pausing for a second he grabbed Leah's arm and dragged him after them.

Once inside Hogwarts they made their way across the entrance hall to the Great Hall. They had barely glimpsed the inside when a voice rang out.

"Potter! Granger!"

Inwardly groaning and wondering what he did THIS time, Harry turned and saw Professor McGonagall hurrying up to them. The other students stared as Professor McGonagall led Harry and Hermione back out to the entrance hall.

Ron seemed inclined to follow along too, but was ushered back in with an impatient wave from McGonagall. "Move along, Weasly," she told him in her sharp voice.

"Professor, I _swear _I haven't-" Harry started, but McGonagall cut him off.

"Relax, Mr. Potter," she said brusquely, "I only want to see you and Miss Granger in my office for a few minutes. Now, come along."

As she started to lead them away, Leah turned to go inside the Great Hall.

"Tessel!" a voice called and Leah flinched at the sharp sounding tone. He turned and looked with dread upon the imposing figure of Professor Snape.

Snape's cloak flapped behind him and Leah actually took a step backwards as Snape approached, reminded of another dark figure from another time.

Snape stopped and scowled at the idiot boy. He could see the way he was trembling and the tears that were threatening to fall. _Obviously _the boy was Hufflepuff material, he thought.

"I need a word with you in my office."

Harry glanced back, as he was on the verge of climbing the marble staircase. What in Merlin did Snape want with the new kid? He nudged Hermione and they both slowed their pace.

"_Now._" Snape glared at the trembling boy, and Leah reluctantly followed Snape off down to the dungeons.

Before Harry could do so much as exchange a glance with Hermione, Professor McGonagall's scolding voice reached them.

"I'd like to get this done _before _the feast ends, Potter!"

"Sorry Professor," Harry and Hermione both chimed before quickening their pace as they climbed the stairs.

Leah looked around the cold and sterile dungeon walls as Snape took Leah through the maze of corridors. Leah wondered how Snape could possibly know where to go, as everything looked the same to Leah.

Stopping abruptly when they reached the door to Snape's office, Leah was just able to avoid walking into Snape.

Snape closed the office door after Leah and sat down behind his desk.

"Have a seat." he gestured to an uncomfortable looking chair that was in front of the desk.

Leah took a deep breath and walked over to it. He cautiously sat down on the edge as if he were afraid that he would be hexed if he took full advantage of it.

Snape contemplated the boy while Leah looked around curiously at the various.. _things.. _floating in jars on the shelves.

"Tessel," Snape said, calling Leah's attention back to himself, "I take it you have all your school things?"

Leah blushed and looked down at his hands which were in his lap. He mumbled something incoherently and Snape sighed.

"Do not tell me that after all the _trouble _the staff have gone to in transporting you here that you do not have your things. Did Dumbledore not make it perfectly clear that you needed your school things? I believe he gave you a list of supplies," Snape glared at Leah.

Leah nodded, looking miserable. "But.. but sir," he looked up at Snape pleadingly, "I didn't have the time. I had to get my home ready for the year, since I would be away and unable to-"

"In other words," Snape smoothly cut him off, "you disregarded what Dumbledore said and took the portkey directly to the Hogwarts Express. Foolish boy! Now you are going to have order your things. Have you any money with you? Of course not." Snape sneered at him.

"I have some," Leah said as he reached into a pouch that was tied to his belt underneath his cloak. He pulled out a handful of coins and showed them to Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes as he looked at the foreign coins. "_Wizard _money."

"..Oh.." Leah said in a small voice. He put the coins away. "I.. I did bring my books, sir. From.. from before.."

Snape resisted the urge to sigh again. "No doubt outdated by several years. Well, it will have to do until you are able to outfit yourself properly."

Leah nodded, looking miserable. How could he not think of that? Dumbledore had mentioned shopping when Leah had last seen him and he had been given a special portkey that would take him directly to Diagon Alley, but Leah had missed the time that the portkey would be activated. As it was, he barely caught the one to the Hogwarts Express.

"No doubt you are wondering why you've been summoned here," Snape said finally, snapping Leah out of his thoughts. "Since Professor Dumbledore is too busy with the feast, it has fallen to me to explain to you about your.. living conditions. You are at least aware of them, are you not?"

Leah shook his head. "Professor Dumbledore was in a hurry when he..erm.. found me. He didn't have much time to explain anything, other than, ah.. you know..."

"Yes, Tessel," Snape looked at him gravely. "_I know. _It is because of that, that I need to explain some things to you. First of all, no matter which house you are in, you are to live seperately from the other students. We weren't expecting an extra student and there isn't enough room as it is."

"But won't-" Leah started, looking a little confused, but Snape continued on as if he hadn't spoken.

"_Secondly, _you are NOT to wander the corridors after hours. If you are caught doing so, it will result in your immediate expulsion from this school. You will also earn points and have them taken away for your house, as any other student would. If you feel you have any problems.. with.." Snape waved his hand in lieu of explanation, and Leah nodded his understanding, "You are to go to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing _immediately. _If I find you have not done so, I WILL see to it that you are expelled."

Leah gulped. "Is.. is there anything else? Sir?"

"Yes," Snape sighed heavily, "While I feel it is unwise to do so, Dumbledore feels that you can take any students into your confidence on.. your private _matters._ Let me remind you that if any parents catch wind of this, that they will probably demand that you be removed from this school immediately. I suggest you choose your friends wisely."

With Snape's warning ringing in his ears, Leah went to stand as he nodded. There were so many things that could get him expelled. Was going to Hogwarts even worth it?

"Now," Snape said as he thrust a goblet at Leah, "Drink this."

Leah looked down at the goblet and saw that it had an orange liquid in it. Was that pumpkin juice?

"_Drink it," _Snape hissed, "and then drink this as well. It should help you with _things."_

There was a clink as Snape set another goblet down on the desk in front of Leah. Leah peered down into it to see that the liquid in this one was a very unappetizing murky gray.

Trying not to wrinkle his nose, Leah downed first one goblet and then the other. He immediately started coughing and dropped the second goblet as his throat started to burn. He looked pained for a moment before it passed, just as quickly as it had started.

When Leah finished coughing, he looked as though he had a little more color in his cheeks, certainly more than he had after eating Professor Lupin's chocolate.

"That is a special potion I brewed for you," Snape explained. "Madam Pomfrey has a few flasks of it in the hospital wing so do not hesitate to go to her if you feel.. off."

Leah nodded and looked at Snape with newfound respect. "Thank you, Professor."

"Before you return to the feast to be sorted," Professor Snape said, "do you have any questions?"

From the look on Snape's face, it was clear that Leah should not have any questions.

"Er.. Well.." Leah said hesitantly, "I was sort of wondering.. about the feast.. erm.. and.. meals.. you know..."

"I thought you said the old fool explained to you about it!" Snape banged a fist on his desk, losing his patience.

"I only found out I could come to Hogwarts _a week ago_, sir," Leah said desperately, "and Professor Dumbledore only explained about where I would be sleeping. I tried to ask him, but he only had time to explain about the portkeys before he left again. He said someone at the school could tell me."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache forming. Of course the old fool would say something like that.

"You don't have to worry about your meals, Tessel. The house elves have been informed of your needs and they will be aware of where you are sitting. Just eat as you normally would and no one will be the wiser."

Leah nodded again looking slightly relieved.

"Now if that is _all," _Snape glared at Leah, "You have to be sorted."

Leah did have a few more questions, but he decided he had tried Snape's patience enough, so he walked out of the office and into the corridor. Snape soon followed and took the lead, taking Leah back upstairs through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall at last.

"I expect you to treat him kindly," Professor Dumbledore was saying as Snape and Leah strode in. "Ah, there he is," Dumbledore twinkled at them, "Our new transfer student. Mr. Tessel, if you would please step up to the stool and place the hat on your head."

Leah nervously looked around as he walked up towards the stool while Snape took his seat at the staff table. It seemed like everyone in the Great Hall was looking at him. As he passed the Slytherin table, he noticed Malfoy smirk and whisper something to his friends who sniggered.

Harry meanwhile had come back in the Great Hall with Hermione some time earlier and was sitting with Ron at the Gryffindor table. "Which house do you reckon he'll be sorted into?" he asked as he craned his neck to get a better look at Leah.

Ron snorted. "Definitely not Gryffindor after the way he was carrying on in the train."

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him. "It was obviously very upsetting for him. Just because YOU have the emotional sense of a gnat doesn't mean that others can't have their own."

Ron shook his head. "But Hermione, he was-"

"He's putting the hat on!" Harry shushed them while everyone watched.

Leah had indeed reached the stool and sat down upon it while placing the Sorting Hat on his head. It was so big on him that it dropped down right over his eyes. Blushing faintly, he waited until he heard a voice in his head.

_Well, well. What have we here?_ it said. _It's not very often that we have a student like you at Hogwarts. Hm.. I do sense magic in you.. Now let's see.. ah.. Bravery, yes. A certain sense to do what's right.. A thirst to prove yourself, among.. other things.. Now where to put you? I can see.._

It trailed off in what Leah assumed was thought, but couldn't be certain. It was silent for some time before it spoke again.

_You're a Tessel? _it questioned him.

"Yes..?" Leah muttered very quietly to the hat.

_Hm.. Unusual. I have only had one other Tessel and he was sorted a very long time ago indeed. Your mind does seem rather familiar.. Have you attended Hogwarts before?_

Leah shook his head quickly. "No!" he said, realizing he was a bit loud and then lowered his voice to a frantic whisper. "No, I've never been here before. Please.. please just sort me."

Whispers started to sound throughout the hall as the sorting seemed to stretch on. Harry saw Professor McGonagall lean over and whisper something to Professor Dumbledore, who shook his head.

_Now where was I? Bravery.. a sense to do what's right.. Thirst to prove yourself.. and a disregard for the rules, eh?_

Leah blinked at the last part. "I don't.."

_I believe on that particular night, you were breaking quite a few rules, _the hat explained.

"H-how do you know about that?" Leah asked with wide eyes. "N-not even Professor Dumbledore knows the full story-"

_I know a great many things for I am the Sorting Hat after all and I can see into your mind and memories to figure out where you best belong. Speaking of which, I feel Slytherin would suit you well._

Leah thought of Malfoy's maliciousness and Professor Snape's particularly frightening looks and gulped.

"N-No, I don't want-" he started, but to his dismay a voice drowned his out.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted, oblivious to Leah's discomfort with the choice.

Professor Snape scowled as Leah took the hat off and very nervously made his way to the Slytherin table, where several unfriendly looks were turned the boy's way.

Just perfect. Now in addition to having to deal with Lupin, he had one of _those _in his house. What a wonderful year _this _will turn out to be.


End file.
